


Void is preferable

by Jackb



Series: Peek on another universe [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, I don't have a memory erasing gun, It had probably been done before, It's an understatement, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Watch the comments first, You came here to suffer, but not by me, no happy ending, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Heaven has won the war, and Aziraphale is given the privilege to kill his old enemy.





	Void is preferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireChildSlytherin5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/gifts).



Heaven took quite a hit, the clean and tidy place is covered by debris, it’s burnt and it smell like burn and ash. Countless bodies still strew on the floor, Angels, Demons. So many died, and there are too few people around to take care of it, they’ve lost more of their own than they had thought. Many Angels are still wiping out the last few Demons, those who got captured or restrained during the fight and who still have to die. Another group is chasing those who fled and from what Aziraphale have heard, it’s a carnage.

Earth is burning like an ember in the sky, no human is left, no animal, no plant, just, no life, nothing and Death is having quite a load of work.

It’s not what Aziraphale had wanted, nor hoped for, but it had been worse than he had expected. He takes no joy in the victory, no pride, no satisfaction. And as he watches the corpses, Angels, Demons, he sees no differences. It’s simply destruction, and an unnecessary one. He feels pain for each of them as he searches for one specific person, one specific Demon. He still haven’t found him. He hopes that maybe, he did leaves, that he is still alive somewhere in this big universe. They lost each other on the battlefield and since and during the few days Armageddon had lasted he hadn’t seen him again. So there is hope, I least he wants to believe there is. He clings on the idea like it’s a life buoy.

 

« Principality Aziraphale. » He hears Michael call behind him and quickly turn to face her.

« Yes ? » He answers, hiding as much as he can the stress and panic he feels.

« You fought bravely and for your many years on the field we want to reward you. »

« Oh it’s not necessary. »

« You will have to learn to take reward when they are fairly given to you. Follow me. »

  
He does and the road is long as he walks behind her, he keeps searching for a familiar face among the hundreds of corpses they pass. He still gets no answer.

They finally enter a room, Uriel is here and a big square box throne at the center. Michael walks beside it and join the other Archangel then invites, with a move of her hand, Aziraphale to the box.

 

« You may open it, your reward is inside. »

 

Aziraphale doesn’t feel like receiving any reward right now, but there’s no disobeying so he walks to it and open it. Relief comes, then the crushing understanding comes at him. His hands shake. His lips too.

 

Inside the box, there’s a big black-reddish snake, who seems exhausted and hurt and defeated. The only one Aziraphale had searched all this time had been among the captured one.

 

« As a reward for your good work on Earth, we only judged fair to allow you to give the sentence to the enemy who so many times caused trouble to your work. »

 

Aziraphale is pale and he can’t keep his eyes off Crowley, who stay curled on himself, barely moving. He is a Demon, his side has lost and all he can do is wait for death, there’s no trick, no escape. Just surrender and hopelessness.

 

« You may proceed the execution. » Uriel order.

« Ah.. Yes. » He agrees despite himself, he has no liberty to refuse, no liberty to protest.

 

Aziraphale gently approaches his hand toward Crowley who pushes back against the wall of the box. Afraid and reluctant, last bit of survival instinct. But Aziraphale doesn’t stop anyway and present his palm to him for him to climb. Crowley calm a little, there’s no need for resistance anyway, what must be done will be done. So he crawls on Aziraphale arm until he finds himself fully outside the box, held by the Angel.

 

« What are you doing ! » Uriel press the question.

« Uh.. Aaah.. You see, after so many years, millennia, I.. I wish.. I wish to have a word with the Demon Crowley. Vile enemy you know, wish to..uh.. » His body is still shaking, even more now that he holds Crowley in his arms, his voice break and he, for sure, is not convincing at all.

« That is unnecessary, proceed to his execution. »

« Says what you have to say quickly, Aziraphale. » Michael allows.

 

Aziraphale knows he doesn’t have much time, but his throat his blocked, he can’t, he just can’t say anything, it’s too hard, and what can he say anyway ?

 

So it’s Crowley who crawl to his ears, he can feel all the tension in Aziraphale, how much he doesn’t want to kill him, but they both know it, there’s no miraculous escape.

 

« It’s okay. » Crowley whispers with a hiss. « I’m glad you’re alive. »

  
Aziraphale can’t do anything but turn his head away, he can’t accept it.

 

« I prefer if it’s you. » Aziraphale whole soul break. « Says, it was a good time ? All those years, together. »

  
Aziraphale can’t stop the tears from dropping, hard and warm. He quickly glances at the two Archangels who watches the scene impassible and he gets it. It’s just a test. It’s not some kind of reward, more a punishment where all they want to know is if he is going to do it. Break the bond, go back in the rank, be a perfect little Angel. They don’t care for anything else than to see him bend the knee and execute order.

 

He turns to Crowley who watches him with the same yellow eyes he knows so much. « Yeah, it was. The best. » He breaks even more.

 

« You’re the only one I care about, so live, please. »

« I can’t do it. »

« Yes, it’s easy, you close your eyes, you hold that sword, you move your hand and it’s over. Easy. » Crowley encourages with as much enthusiasm as he can, his death is close, but at least Aziraphale will stay alive, that’s the only things that count, the only things that matter, all he hopes is for the Angels to remembers him sometimes.

« No. » Aziraphale whines. « No ! » He repeats, this time with confidence and decision. He won’t.

 

« Don’t be silly, do it, they’re going to kill you. » Crowley panic as he tries to catch Aziraphale attention whiles this one dare the Archangel in front of him with the most determined eyes Crowley had ever seen on him.

« What did you say ? » Uriel asks.

« I won’t do it ! » Aziraphale proclaim. « You can’t force me to do it. »

  
The two Archangel face harden.

 

« No, no, no, no what have you done. » Crowley despair is palpable.

« Come here my dear. » Aziraphale invite him, his voice as soft as someone who knows will die soon and had accepted it, can be.

There’s not much to protest, it’s cruel to ask Aziraphale to kill him, the position would have been reversed, he wouldn’t have been able to do it either. All they can do is brace themselves together for their coming death. Crowley crawls higher and tighter on Aziraphale, whiles the Angel keeps his hands firmly on his scaly body as to make sure they stay together to the end.

 

« Then it’s decided. » Michael says as she pulls out her weapon. Beside her, Uriel does the same.

« Aziraphale ! » Crowley calls and immediately the Angel focus back on him, he is afraid, but at least he is not alone.

« Oh my dear. » He inspires with difficulty. « I prefer to die with you than.. »

« I know. » Crowley cut, they don’t have time. « I lov.. »

  
The death is almost immediate. Their soul break to full destruction and their bodies fall on the floor, empty shell. There is nothing after for Demon, nor for Angel. Only void.

What is important is the time where they lived, because only during that time, that little time, they existed and never again they would.

 

Nothing is immutable but the death of an Angel, fallen or not.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, you can go in the comment to murder me.


End file.
